Historically power management in a CPU (Central Processing Unit) started with bringing the CPU in and out of various sleep states (e.g., ACPI S-states and C-states), and controlling processor voltage and frequency (e.g., ACPI P-states). The CPU performs these actions at the request of power management software running on CPU cores. Common to all of these is the need to stop, wake-up, or suspend the operation of the CPU cores to perform the desired operation. Because the cores cannot be used, these operations happen on a microcontroller, commonly called the Power Control Unit or PCU. As power management has become more sophisticated, implementations have continued to use the PCU to implement all of power management merely because a portion of the management requires the use of a microcontroller. However, as power management has become more sophisticated due to features and increased core counts, a single microcontroller lacks the resources to implement power management forcing more expensive solutions like distributed microcontrollers.